The pig and the wolf
by Dragon547
Summary: Roger suddenly grows a strange interest in Piggy. He starts feeling different feelings towards Piggy. Piggy is fearful as Roger seems to want to get closer to Piggy. Rated K for mild violence and psychopathic thoughts.
1. The pig and the wolf

Piggy & Roger. Please enjoy.

That guy. His annoying voice. His fatness and his stupid glasses. I want to hurt him. Why him? Why... He's boring and lame, and can't keep his mouth shut. He annoys everyone but some things he says are actually pretty smart.. Even if he can't keep his mouth shut his words encourage hope on this deserted island. Here he goes again.  
"I got the conch!"  
He amuses me, I have to admit, trying to point out as if someone cares about what he has to say.  
"Ralph-! They ought to shut up, oughtn't they? You shut up, you littluns!"  
I turned away I was already disturbed by this fat boy. He kept talking and I tried to ignore. But his voice kept ringing in my head. I broke away from my thought when I heard Simon speak.  
"I wanted... To go to a place... a place I know"  
"What place?' accused Ralph.  
"A place I know in the jungle..."  
"He was taken short." Jack stepped in.  
I turned away waiting for the meeting to be over. I was getting slightly annoyed by all of them talking. I grabbed a stick and started poking some little ants that crawled along the sand. I felt a great excitement watching them crawl in pain after I squished them. I got snapped out of it again as a familiar annoying voice came back into mind. I seemed to have lost count of time in my mind. The fat boy was kneeling beside a littlun,  
"Now then. What is your name?"  
"Percival Wemys Madison, the Vicarage... telephone, telephone, tele-" the boy kept talking as he forgot. They yelled at him to shut up. This amused me more. I liked how this kid was in pain. My friend Maurice decided to ruin the moment and try to make them laugh. I sighed. There goes that entertainment of the day. Time passed by as I waited for the meeting to be over. Finally as it reached evening the meeting was over. Jack crawled back into his hut as did the others. I watched the fat boy run over to the platform and place the delicate conch there. At that moment I was about to approach him when Jack suddenly appeared behind.  
"You coming?"  
"Yes" I replied.  
We both walked over to the hut as he came to get me. I kept my eye on Piggy. For some reason I wanted to see more about this fat intelligent person. Me, Jack Maurice and Robert went in the same hut with some other boys from the choir.

***  
The next day has come. I saw Piggy sitting on the sand. It was morning. I walked over to him, my heart racing, I don't know why. He turned around quickly and jumped up as if he had a fear of me.  
"H-Hullo... R-Roger," He said shyly almost fearfully.  
"Hello."  
"W-What brings you h-here?"  
"Were all stuck here. I don't know why you should be asking me that."  
"Y-Your right." he squeaked silently.  
This annoyed me but also made me feel powerful. Seeing the most intelligent and one of the weakest guys of are group stand there nervously. I smirked, feeling dominant over the boy.  
"Why are you so nervous?"  
"N-No reason. N-No reason at all... I-It's just rare to see you talking-"  
"Rare? What do you mean?" I approached him eagerly.  
"I-I..." He trailed off quietly.  
He started breathing heavily. Perhaps out of fear, which made me get more excited, I liked seeing him this way, I wanted to see him gasp for air under my hands but I knew with so many people around, this would be impossible.  
"Stuttering I see?"  
"R-Roger... Please..."  
Seeing him almost beg for me to go away slightly made me angry. Why am I so angry? He's just a scared fat boy. I grabbed his arm violently which made him squeal like a pig. His faced turned to shock, horror and confusion as mine stayed unreadable.  
"R-Roger! What are you doing?" He squealed silently.  
"Having fun."  
I wanted to see more when I suddenly heard movement and backed away from him, letting go of his arm. Maurice appeared from the bush.  
"Roger. Jacks looking for you. He's planning to hunt the beast and he needs all hunters available." He said, not asking a question for why he was with Piggy.  
"Okay. Will do."  
I said quickly in reply as he started walking towards the meeting area. I looked over at the scared Piggy.  
"I hope we can play again sometime."  
With no other words I walked away.


	2. My possession

**Sorry it took me so long for chapter two! i lost my computer! anyway heres chapter two so enjoy! I do not own Lord of the flies, all character credits go to the author. **

**Ps: I lost my lord of the flies book so I'm going based on memory so please bear with me.**

It was the hunt. I sat quietly on a branch as Jack laid down his orders for todays hunt I watched him calmly nodding at every command of his.  
"So today we will scout here alongside of the pig trail.." Jack said as he trailed off into intensive thought.  
I looked throughout the forest, I wanted to see Piggy again. Ever since my first encounter with that stupid fat boy hes turned into the main thoughts in mind. I sighed waiting as I waited impatiently for Jack to finish his speech, as Maurrice suddenly questioned me.  
"What's wrong Rog?"  
I looked at him and smiles softly covering up my impatientes.  
"Nothing just tired."  
He looked at me questioningly but then turned away knowing he rather not ask. Jack turned around determinedly and looked at all of us with questionable eyes, asking us if we are ready. We all nodded in agreement as everyone dispersed into position. A sudden yell can be heard.  
"The pigs comin!"  
Robert, who was running alongside the pig trail flailing, as a mother pig darted its way towards us. Jack looked at me eagerly as I looked at him back, nodding, telling him that i'm ready. The mother pig was now running underneath of both us as we both daringly jumped out of the palm tree, landing directly on the distressed pig. Jack laughed furiously as he stabbed the small torso of the shrieking pig. The other hunters quickly descended towards us as we pounced on her with are spears. She cried loudly as her shrieks echoed the tropical forest of this island. She bucked back and forth causing us to burst into sudden laughter. I smirked amusingly as I stabbed her harshly into her ass. The other boys screamed and as they pounced around the scared pig. "Get her in the ass!"  
I felt extreme power in my hands as my excitement grew. I slowly wrapped my hands around her neck, choking her, as the others jabbed her harshly at her flesh. The small animal suddenly started to cough blood along the dirt, tinting the plants and the sand with a dark shade of red. Jack finally had enough. He smiled friskily and jabbed his spear through the pigs small head. She lost balance slowly and eventually died shortly after. I chuckled loudly as she died. The other choir boys soon followed after enjoying the excitement of this hunt. After awhile they started singing a song. I smiled at the thought of that song.  
"Kill the pig! Cut her throat! bash her in!"  
Its a song so evil and yet so amusing that I kept a small smile on my face. Jack greedily tied the pigs legs together then quickly attached the pig to a stick. He looked over at us and amiled brightly.  
"Good job guys."

We all started walking back but I decided to cut through some bushes, I wasn't in the mood to go back with the rest. I started crawling throughout many vines and other things hanging from the trees in tell I finally reached the beach. Once I arrived I noticed Henry poking at a dead jellyfish. It caught my attention so I eagerly decided to mess with this brat. I stood behind a palm tree, shading my face and my body fm the sun, waiting for the small boy to stand up. He was kneeling down, staring at the strange animal in which he wa looking at. I silently but quickly grabbed some stones who were laying on the hot sand right beside the tree, as the wind blew across the scene. I laughed simultaneously as I held the stones tightly against me. I lifted my arm excitedly and chucked the stones violently at the curious boy. A stone flew past his head hitting the water. Henri got up quickly and looked back as soon as he heard the splash in the water. He looked nervous and dashed towards the other part of the beach.I laughed loudly as the boy ran from the beach. I stopped suddenly as I hard a sound crashing through the bushes. "Whos there?"  
I felt a hand touch my shoulder shyly and I pulled back quickly shuddering from the touch.  
"W-Why'd did you do that?" he asked hesitantly.  
I knew that voice from anywhere. I was Piggy. All I could do was stare at him. I felt my anxiety and anger slowly kick in.  
"Is that any of your business fatboy?"  
I said sharply and coldly as he looked just about ready to flee the scene.  
"I-I..." He mumbled quietly.  
I suddenly grabbed him by his shirt lifting him into the air, knocking his glasses off. Why did he come? Why did he see me like this? What will he think? I couldn't escape the thoughts that kept flying into my mind.  
"Well?" I asked impatiently.  
He looked at me with fear that suddenly turned to anger.  
"Put me down! What is wrong with you!? How can you do this to a kid!? Have you lost it!?"  
His annoying voice echoed in my mind, out of anger I threw him down and pinned him to the sand.  
"What do you know!? You don't know anything about me!"  
I laughed seeing the fatboy's eyes suddenly turn to tears but then stopped as I started feeling a slight regret in my chest. I kept him pinned down as I felt extremely stressed on being caught for once trying to cause pain to someone else.  
"I-I might not understand you... But I understand that kid! A-And I don't think you should do that to him!"  
I stared at him slowly gaining my calmness back. He looked dazedly into my eyes almost as if finding my gaze.  
"I have no intentions in understanding you,him or your fantasy world." I said coldly.  
He all of a sudden leaned forward closing in towards my face.  
"Y-You don't feel anything... A-And it's n-not like you hold something dear... So I don't expect you to understand me.."  
I gazed at him. He was only close person to me is Jack and the choir boys in which I dont even talk to many of them. I leaned toward him eagerly.  
"Maybe I do have someone I care about. Maybe I just can't bring enough feeling to understand him."  
My heart beat slowed down, I shaked my head slightly trying to lose his thoughts. knowing that I just threw a confession out in the open. How did this even happen? Why out of everybody it's this guy? A smart-ass fat kid. Why do I like him? I felt a slight warmth spread across my face as Piggy was now looking at me directly in the eyes as he approached my face shyly. I gripped his shoulders in distress and anxiety of him running away.  
"What are you doing?" I asked sharply.  
"N-Nothing.."  
He looked away quickly avoiding my eyes.  
"Nothing!?"  
I slightly raised my voice. Not noticing how obvious I must of been.  
He then looked at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked quickly away avoiding his gaze.  
"Is that all you want to say smarty?"  
I couldn't shake this feeling. I was so close to him and I wanted to do more to him. Something was holding me back. I wanted to claim him to myself.  
"I.. Roger.. do.. you..-"  
I quickly cut his phrase and pulled him close to me. He breathed heavily as I gripped his collar.  
"R-Roger? W-What are you doing?"  
He tried to push away but I held him tighter pulling his face closer to me. He grabbed my hand weakly.  
"Roger..." He cried out.  
At those words I pressed my lips forcefully against his. I felt excited and lustful as my cold lips touched his soft and warm lips. A slight whimper escaped his mouth as I cupped his face. I took him in and he gripped my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around him. He groaned loudly as he tried to struggle free of my grasp again. He pushed away in panic managing to escape my grasp breathing heavier than before, holding his chest.  
"W-Why did you do that!?"  
He squeaked as his face turned red. I looked at him with docile eyes, as he was sliding himself away from me straining his hands throughout the sand searching for his glasses  
I grabbed his hand and pulled it over to my chest.  
"I did that to show who you belong to."  
"W-What?" He cried.  
I smirked in amusement.  
"You are now mine, Piggy."


End file.
